しゅご物語 Shugomonogatari
by ShipperFag
Summary: Burdened with 'bad luck', Kukai Souma meets Utau Hoshina, a cold girl who has lost much of her weight. Striving to help her, Kukai asks for Nikaidou's assistance, but will it be that simple to get rid of Utau's curse? Loosely based on Bakemonogatari.


Shipperfag is now writing about Shugo Chara. This will basically be a combination of Shugo Chara and Bakemonogatari, Shugo Chara characters having issues like the girls of Bakemonogatari. The hero/Koyomi of this story will NOT be Ikuto, (I'm sorry!! D:) it will be Kukai, and the story will not be totally like Bakemonogatari, just the concept and a few roles of the charaters. :) This is not a story that will be updated quickly. Like Bakemono, Shugomono will be divided into different sections. I'm sorry I fail so much at writing! If you don't like it, then please feel free to criticize! ;_;

**しゅご物語：Shugomonogatari**

**Utau Bat Chapter 1**

It's all because of her underwear.

Nadeshiko Fujisaki and her twin Nagihiko were walking slowly on the opposite sidewalk. The wind blew around the beautiful scent of decaying trash at a leisurely pace. At the same pace, it blew up Nadeshiko's plaid skirt. Her panties were bright yellow with pink stars on them.

But it was because of stupid pantsu that I, Kukai Souma, a once-typical teenage sophomore, is now eternally bound to misfortune and bad luck. I encountered a werewolf that night, but instead of getting turned into one, I was cursed with the luck werewolves have, which is just as bad as actually being one. If Nikaidou hadn't saved me, then I'd be sleeping in hell.

xxxxxxx

Utau Hoshina.

The best choice was probably just to ignore her. But how could I, with her dazzling blonde hair that shone like silk, and her marble eyes that seemed immune to every force nature could throw at it?

No, maybe ignoring her would've made everything worse.

I discovered a secret about her, though. She defies any laws Newton or any other scientist made up.

She is one, weightless. I broke her fall and it felt like I was holding a puppy. Two, she carried absolutely nothing and never picked up a pencil, yet all her homework was done and turned in, and obviously no one helped her. Three, nobody noticed.

So she fell down the stairs. I happened to be standing at the bottom, but when she fell, she fell lightly like a feather and seemed to be almost in total control. But then, she'd jerk her eyes open and fall like any normal human being.

xx

I talked to Amu.

"We have some pretty interesting people in our class, huh..." I muttered. The pink-haired girl looked up at me. I might as well explain that Amu Hinamori's the school prez and I'm the vice. We often work together and talk together. Sometimes, we have other meetings with other council members (like Tadase) but it's usually just me and her. Our school has a system we call the Guardians (as a private joke) and us Guardians are in charge of all the grades. Which makes it possible for freshman like Amu and Tadase to join.

"Like who?" she asks me quizzically. Damn, I can't help but notice how adorable she is. "I do agree that Yaya Yuiki is very unusual. As well as Lulu de Morcef, but didn't she just move here?"

"Nah!" I laughed and shook my head. "I'm talking about Utau Hoshina."

She looked at me, her golden eyes begging to be admired. "Hoshina-san? What about her?"

"Ah, it's nothing. It's just she's always straying herself away from others, and acts like we all smell bad," I said.

"Hmm, I see..." Amu seemed lost in thought. But finally, she looked up at me and moved her sweet, tiny lips. "Well, when I was back in middle school, we often saw her hanging out in the courtyard. She seemed like a very social and sweet girl. She used to sing to people, and her voice is something I'll never forget. It was as clear as a bell."

I smiled. Amu is adorable. She's a man's dream come true.

I got up and left. Despite Amu complaining, I promised I would owe her some how and made an excuse to leave the meeting by saying that Nikaidou was waiting.

But before I could go anywhere near Nikaidou's classroom, I was knocked to the ground.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now," rang out an articulate voice. Hoshina-san, there's a time for everything but now's not it!

"Ag-ghg-h...." was my reply. Kind of hard to say anything when you've got something stuffed up your mouth. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulders. "AAAEGOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards her face. Her breath smelled like fresh-picked flowers and mints. Weird, but likable.

"Alright, so you found out my secret Souma," she said quietly. "But how do I get you to keep it a secret? Should I kill you or rip your vocal chords out? What do you suggest?" I gulped.

"I won' 'ell!!" I tried to say. Utau smiled.

"So I can justify a reason to be rid of you, I'll tell you my secret," Utau suggested. "I encountered a bat one day while I was practicing my singing. I didn't feel it too suspicious, so I just kept singing. However, all of a sudden, the bat swooped down. I only remember it's eyes glowing... and then I felt something acrid and then blacked out. And when I woke up... I was weightless." She tugged the object out of my mouth, and I was surprised to see two mechanical pencils.

"O-okay! You're secret's safe with meh-" once again I was cut off, because of the two mechanical pencils that were once again shoved straight back into my mouth. My eyes widened. Utau laughed a 'hu hu...' and then clicked both of the pencils. A sharp pain exploded in my mouth.

"OWWWWW!!!!" I yelled. She withdrew her weapons.

"Don't worry. I didn't load them with lead. They're loaded with, I suppose I'll call them 'steel needles' of the same size of lead," she explained. The cruel girl spun around. Damn bitch, why was she so sexy? It made me somehow want to help her.

"WAIT!" I cried. I ripped open my shirt and revealed my chest. There, the imprint of a wolf's claw. A perfect scar, not a single detail had faded since I had first received this curse. The girl looked back with a shocked expression on her face.

"That is... what?" she gasped. I nodded slowly.

"I'm somewhat like you. I've been cursed by some weird animal. Thanks to a certain person, I was saved from actually being turned into one, but now my luck is as bad as the outcast of a werewolf," I declared. She looked at me suspiciously.

"And... who might that certain person be?" she asked skeptically.

"You know him," I said simply, and grabbed her by the hand. I lead her straight into Nikaidou-sensei's room. He had changed from his formal outfit to Hawaiian shorts and a regular T-Shirt.

"Ah, Kukai!" he exclaimed. "What brings you and his lovely young lady here?" Utau looked at him in awe for a second, but quickly reverted back to her usual cold self.

"Oh. I've transferred in and out of your classes once or twice," she remembered. Right. This girl needs to spend more time around people. Nikaidou grinned.

"Yes, and as I remember it, you were a very... ah, interesting young lady. Now, why are you here again? No... wait, let me answer that. Kukai brought you here because there's something wrong with ya," Nikaidou said.

"Put bluntly, but yes, you are 100% accurate. One day, I was practicing my singing, when there was a bat that suddenly appeared in the trees. I didn't particularly care, because if it had rabies, it'd be best to leave it alone in the first place. But then..." as she told the tale of her little issue, I turned around and saw Ms. Nameless huddling in the corner. She never spoke and never did anything except shiver in the corner.

"Soo..." Nikaidou's voice rudely interrupted my thoughts. "It sounds like you encountered Echo."

"Echo?"

"Echo, the goddess of the night. She comes out at day to grant wishes to people like you, Hoshina," Nikaidou said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"People like me? Is there a common fault in me?" Utau asked. Nikaidou studied her for a moment.

"No. You're rich, and that's about it. Echo's supposed to be attracted to voices, so obviously you were found because of your singing. But she bit you... and made you weightless. Your wish didn't come true, but instead, a curse was placed on you. I'll research into the matter and find a cure for your weightlessness if you pay me," Nikaidou informed her.

"Hmm..." Utau thought about it. "Well, I've tried to solve this problem before and most of the people I visited always turned out to be hoaxes. But I've never considered you before... and you're a teacher. But... what is the fee?"

"Uhh... let's see... a thousand yen," Nikaidou decided. Utau readily agreed. What?! WHAT THE FUCK, NIKAIDOU?!

"HEY! WAIT! Only A THOUSAND?! YOU made me pay FREAKING FIFTY THOUSAND!!" I shouted.

"Well, it's not my problem. You were a werewolf," Nikaidou looked at me like this should be perfectly obvious.

"Don't blame it on the werewolves!" I yelled.

"Well, vampires and werewolves. My least favorite," Nikaidou grumbled. "I mean... Twilight... Anyway. So, Hoshina, do you readily agree and vow to pay the price?"

"Yes. I, Utau Hoshina, agree to pay the price as long as Nikaidou vows to cure my weightlessness," Utau promised. I watched as this whole process went on. But then, Nikaidou looked at me.

"And you, young man, will have to play a role in this too," Nikaidou told me.

"Wait... I think I heard you say that I'M going to play a role in Hoshina's cure?!" I ahouted.

"Oh yes. First mission: a temple."

--

**END**

Please review and tell me your thoughts! ^_^ I know it's definitely not the best... but... ;_;


End file.
